Kagome's troubling new life
by Julia N SnowMiko
Summary: Kagome survives the Final Battle and makes a wish. What is the wish and what happens after? Well... It wouldn't be any fun telling you now, you'll have to read and find out! Rating may change. I don't own Inuyasha or Generator Rex.
1. Chapter 1

_**I found this in a PDF file and decided I'd put this story up.**_

* * *

Kagome huffed as she walked through the land of... Somewhere. She had no idea if she was even IN Japan. One thought ever present in her mind. 'I hate Midoriko!' And she did. With a passion. The fight with Naraku was won. But with a cost. And a curse. She cursed the Shikon No Tama for ever existing in the first place.

Kagome was the only one alive from the fight with Naraku. After she had grabbed the Jewel, she wished that it had never existed. A horrible choice. Well, in a way, it was a good wish. But that didn't mean it wasn't a selfish wish.

Inuyasha was able to live and have children with Kikyo. Instead of meeting on a rainy night on Inuyasha's human night, they met on a beautiful grassy hilltop that looked out over the small village on a sunny afternoon. Inuyasha fell right in love with Kikyo when she didn't try to kill him when they first met, but instead, opted for getting to know him.

After a while, Kikyo then realized she was in love with him too. Kagome was just glad he was alive, she, after Kikyo died before she wished the Jewel away, realized she loved Inuyasha like a big sister, not a lover. But it was so sudden she was in denial for almost half a year. After the battle was won and Kagome looked around the bloody battle field filled with the corpses of everyone she considered family in the feudal time, she didn't care, she wanted them to live and be happy.

Sango and Miroku had met with a little help from Kagome herself. It was a bit difficult and some what painful because nobody remembered her. She had gotten Miroku to go to Sango's village, saying a evil spirit was haunting the headmaster's cottage. Or hut. Whatever they called their homes in the feudal time.

They met, Miroku acted his like his perverted self, and Sango hit him over the head with her Hiraikotsu. Kagome had smiled warmly at their first meeting, it reminded her of old times.

Rin, instead of being attacked by Koga and his wolves, had been sick and attacked by a rabid wolf, Sesshomaru had saved her from the rabid wolf and had helped her get better from her sickness. But it had happened a bit different. Instead of a one armed Sesshomaru because of Inuyasha, it was because he was patrolling his lands. After that, Rin would go to the same spot, on the same day, at the same time and would greet Sesshomaru with a 'Hello my Lord' and sometimes give him a crown of flowers. After a while, Sesshomaru took her under his wing. (Or his paw...)

Shippo, lets just say he lives a very happy life with his family of foxes. Kagome had bumped into him one day when he was on a hunting trip with his father and they got separated. Kagome helped him find his father and after that, he had called her Nee-san. Kagome wanted to cry, she missed being called Okaa-san and being his mother.

Koga's wolf tribe was a healthy one. They didn't need to eat humans for food, there was enough animals around for them to eat instead. And Koga had married, or mated in the demon term, Ayame.

And Naraku, Kagome made sure he never came to be. She watch Onigumo and when the time when he was supposed to be burnt came, Kagome prevented it. She dressed as a man so Onigumo wouldn't fall in love with her. Although... He was handsome.

And Kagome? Well she was cursed to be ageless and immortal. So yeah, when the world ended Kagome's life would too. Right?

And Midoriko said something about going to different dimensions whenever she pleased, which was to her liking. She just needed to learn how to make the portals appear. Kagome had just sighed and agreed. And that's when a black, gray and white swirling portal appeared and whisked her away. She could wait five hundred years to go home but... She didn't want to change the history in her time. So a different dimension wouldn't be to bad.

So now she was... Somewhere, but it was in a place where the people talked in English, she just glad she always aced those English classes. Now she just needed to figure out what to do next, or at least find a map or a newspaper so she would know where in god's name she was in. She's was assuming she was in NYC...

Yes. That would be very helpful. Lets just hope she cam find a building with plumbing and electricity. That would be nice.

...

And a bath

* * *

**_Tell me what you think and if you want me to continue it. There is more on the PDF file... I can't remember when I wrote this though. Maybe it was when I was really bored with nothing to do so I wrote it and saved it... Maybe after I updated_** Kagome's Ninja Way**_._**


	2. One step at a time, part one

Chapter 1  
One step at a time

* * *

So far... Every building she's seen, are destroyed. Kagome looks around as she wonders what happened. She shrugs it off when she sees a building that isn't destroyed. And where one is found, more will be just around the corner. And she was right! Except about the part about the big ugly monster, that had almost made Kagome scream, it was destroying everything and the people were running in terror.

And... There seemed to be someone with giant robot arms.. No wings.. Er, gun? Okay, well he seemed to be some kind of robot kid. The, robotic parts of him were orange and silver. Then, he put a finger in his ear, like he was listening to someone or something and then he put his hands on the ugly monster... Thing. The giant monster thing then shrunk down to a white haired guy... Naked. Then the old man proceeded to hug the kid that had... Cured him? Kagome looked away, a bit disturbed.

Kagome continued on her way. 'Maybe I can find out where I am at that store, they have News Papers! ... And then I can worry about that monster thing. And hope there are no more!'

She stopped walking when a huge helicopter (it looks similar to a helicopter) flew over her.

\\KAGOMES P.O.V/

I decided I would follow it. So I jumped up onto a nearby building using my Miko ki and ran after the helicopter.

::Providence:: (not that Kagome knows that)

When I arrived, it was a huge white building in the middle of the desert. I was able to sneak in, with difficulty, and followed after the aura of the kid in the orange jacket. His aura is a orange and blue color. I was in a hallway that had a small window which looked into a... Garden? It kind of looked like a garden.

\\Normal P.O.V/

She spotted the orange jacket the guy was wearing with a monkey in a yellow outfit and a weird red hat. Not... Weird at all. The kid, or 'Orange jacket', put his goggles on after saying something to the monkey and then his legs turned into a motorcycle like hover bike. The monkey jumped on behind him and then the kid took off, leaving a plume of sand.

She watched as a tree with a dozen eyes or more attack him with its roots. The whole time Kagome's eyes had almost literally fallen out of their sockets. Then he did a flip over a lake and a big dinosaur with a lot of tongues jumped out of the water and tried to eat him, but he was able to fully flip over the lake with out getting a bite taken out of him.

"Hey, who are you?"

Kagome snapped her head to the side in the direction of the voice. It was a guy dressed in white and black aiming a gun right at her. She gulped. 'Uh oh.' Kagome took off in a run. Then alarms went off. Whether it was because the dude had signaled somebody or it rang for another reason, she didn't care, all she knew was she needed to run! She found a way into the garden and ran in, she then ran through a door that was wide open. She could see the desert!

Kagome took off with a burst of her Miko ki.

An hour or more later. She had arrived at a huge ditch. It didn't have much water flowing in it, but enough for someone to swim in. She sat down by a place called 'Snack Shack' as she tried to ignore some skater kids nearby.

She spaced out thinking.

'I knew I should have ignored them and just went into that store! I saw some newspapers. But from what I've seen, I must be in New York. So that would mean I am in the U.S.A! Sweeet! But... What was that monster? And that kid?' Kagome looked up at the setting sun, the sky an orange that faded into a red. 'Ive gotta admit... The sky is just as beautiful during the evening as it was in the feudal time. Except the buildings. Wait, should I call it feudal time or feudal dimension.' Kagome sighed in frustration.  
"Hit me again EVO kid!" That voice brought Kagome out of her thoughts. She stood up and walked over to see a kid sitting on a skateboard looking at a soda can coming straight for him. Kagome ran in front of him and caught it. She then turned around and handed the kid his drink. He had a bit messy slicked back brown hair, light tan skin and dark brown eyes.

Kagome heard a "whoaa!" behind her. She smiled, earning a blush from the guy, and handed him the soda. She tapped his forehead. "Wouldn't want you to hurt that handsome face right?" She inwardly laugh as his face turned a brighter pink. "Hey, wanna join us with our EVO friend to go to the Arcade?" She looked at the guy with dark sunglasses. She considered this. "... I'll think about it." Not. She added as an afterthought. She didn't like the guy, he was checking her out behind his sunglasses.  
The sunglasses guys smiled, trying to charm her.

As the group of skaters started walking away she noticed that, the orange jacket was the EVO friend that she had seen at the huge building in the desert. And that he was hesitating. But then as he started walking away, a blonde came up and said. "Those kids could care less about being friends, you know." Kagome walked over to orange jacket as he shrugged. "What's wrong with that?" Kagome decided to throw her two cents in. "Tell them, no more freebies, let's find out what they'll say."

"Yo kid, you coming?" Dark glasses ask. "And you beautiful." Kagome shook her head. Then the guy Kagome had handed the soda to made a sound somebody would make when getting a lot of money as he pumped his fist in the air. Kagome side step to the soda machine. "-can't hook you up to anymore freebies." Kagome put a few coins in, that she had found lying around the street. "Oh, well then I guess we're done. FREAK!" The whole group of skaters burst out laughing.

Kagome shook her can. "Hey guys, for being such jerks, here's a parting gift!" Kagome opened her can and the soda sprayed the kids. They screamed in outrage and ran off, not wanting to get soaked again, seeing as Kagome had another can in hand. She smiled as she open the other one and took a sip. 'Mmm, sprite.' Thought Kagome as the kids screams faded.

Then the monkey walked up. "May I remind you monkeys like throwing Bobo bombs!" Bobo looked at Rex. "And I had Mexican yesterday!" Rex smiled. "Good monkey!" Kagome snickered at the poor luck of the skater group. "So you have a talking monkey." Rex turned around to look at the blonde, Kagome turned her head to the side to watch both teens. 'A talking monkey isn't strange to me.'

"Chimpanzee technically!" Kagome walked over to the teenagers. "Want a soda?" Rex lifted his hand as it powered up. Noah lifted up some money. "It's on me. I'm Noah." Kagome giggled. The two boys looked over at her. "I'm Kagome!"

After Rex introducing himself and Noah buying a soda, they sat down where Rex first met the skaters with their legs hanging over the edge. And of course, Bobo joined them after he was done with his 'business'.

"You cure EVOs. Seriously?" Noah asked after hearing Rex's story. And Kagome had figured out what EVOs were. "It's like making my machines, just something I can do. I can't make people completely nanite-free but I can extract the ones that turn them EVO."

Kagome nodded thinking it was pretty cool. Her nose then wrinkled when the monkeys arm fell off its resting place down by her face. 'Eww, he stinks!'

Noah leaned back a little. "No wonder they want to keep you locked up. That's pretty huge, like... Earth changing huge!" Kagome had gotten angry when Rex had said that they kept him locked up. She had asked Rex if he wanted her to knock some sense into the people that had him locked up. He just laughed and said no... And that she would probably be caught and detained before she could. She just started pouting, which made Rex laugh again.

"I guess. I mean, I just wish they'd help me figure out who I am." Rex paused. But not long enough for Kagome to question why he hadn't them asked yet. "But you wanna know the best thing about amnesia?" Noah stared questioningly at him. "What?" Kagome asked. "I forgot!" Rex joked.

They burst out laughing together.

"Pfft! You call that comedy." Bobo's voice interrupted. Kagome turned towards him to retort when a voice made her jump up to her feet in surprise. "I'm glad someone's not laughing." Bobo had fallen off the ledge he was taking a nap on with a 'unh!'

She turned to see a man in a green suit and four men dressed in white and black. "Who's he supposed to be?" Noah and Kagome asked in unison. "Six is like a nanny." Kagome snickered. "Just more aggro."

The man in green, now known as "Six" walked up to them. "Hysterical. Lets go." Six reminded her of Sesshomaru. Just more human. "I'm gonna chill here for a while, thanks." Six furrowed his eyebrow. Well, furrowed them more than before. "Rex... Duck" Six said as he walked up behind Rex, grabbed his shoulders and threw him to the side as a diamond thing came flying to where Rex used to stand.

Kagome had run over to Rex when he had fallen, landing on his butt. Kagome turned when more diamond things were thrown. She looked up to see three strange beings. One of them was a girl with four arms, the top arms larger than the bottom ones. The second was a green deformed alligator mixed lizard standing upright with four legs, one hand was filled with diamonds and the other one was a more normal one and... Slobber was coming out of its mouth. Did I mention that his head wasn't even on right? It looked like it was twisted painfully to the side.

The third one was like this robotic purple and white werewolf with long white and purple hair that reached mid-back and large black claws. The werewolf jumped down first followed by the allizard (alligator lizard monsters) and the four armed girl. The purple werewolf hit a guard (the men dressed in white and black) then sliced the gun of the second guard. The four armed girl ran in zigzags dodging the bullets of the two other guards.

Then she jumped and her two large hands sliced the air in front of them sending out red and black swirling portals, Kagome watched horrified as they sucked them up. 'Note to self: avoid red portals; they kinda look like mine...'

Then when four arms landed Six kicked her into the trench. He then went after the purple werewolf, slicing at him with his... Katanas. Kagome stiffened when the green allizard came towards Rex, Noah, Bobo and herself. "We've got your back, kid! We're on your side!" His voice was deep and a bit gravelly. Kagome raised an eyebrow. 'Somethings going on here; more than meets the eye.'

"My side?" Rex asked with sectisiom(Sp?) filling his voice. "Six may be a pain, but-" Rex was cut off by four arms appearing behind them in a portal. "Through here - the promised land." Kagome seriously doubted that. "We're waiting Rex." A new voice made its way through the portal. It was a smooth and baritone voice, sounding around the age of either twenty or thirty.

Rex started walking towards it. Kagome had no idea if it was a bad idea, but maybe this'll be fun! So she started following him. Noah had started following too. "Rex, stay back." Six warned while holding the werewolf's claws above his head.

The three teens turned around only to be knocked into the portal by the allizard. Kagome let out a 'eeck' as the three were thrown through. The werewolf followed after when the portal started getting smaller. The three teenagers, and monkey, landed on the ground and immediately stood up. "Never flying coach again." Bobo joked. "No, sirree."

Kagome cautiously watched as the three EVOs walked out of the portal. Rex asked the question that was on Kagome, and Noah's, mind. "Where are we?" Kagome looked around. "We're definitely not in N.Y.C anymore." She mumbled.

"Home." Biowulf answer plainly. Kagome had no idea how to describe his voice, she guessed that's maybe what a ghosts voice sounds like. Kagome's eyes widened when the trees made a pathway. "Okay. I am officially creeped out." Noah nodded his head in agreement.

Kagome's eyes cut over to a man with a golden mechanical hand walking towards them. And as he walked, red wild flowers started popping up behind him. 'Doesn't that only happen in fairytales?' Kagome watched with a raised eyebrows.

"Hey, head honcho. Act all impressed." Bobo told Rex. Rex leaned over a bit to whisper to Bobo. "Not acting." Did I mention roots, or vines, started growing up the trees? "You can control nature?" Rex asked. "In a manner of speaking, yes." The man said. Kagome didn't know whether to believe him or not. "Good. You think you can crank the heat down a notch, there, skippy?" Bobo asked, pulling on his shirt to fan himself off. The mystery man narrowed his eyes.

Then it started raining on Bobo. The three teenagers took a step back. "Good one Bobo, anger the man that can control nature." Kagome scolded Bobo. Bobo just spit water out of his mouth as he said 'show-off'.

"I am Van Kleiss, and this, Rex, is Abysus." Kagome decided to get a better look at the dude. Long black hair that reached just below his shoulders, black bangs that reached below his eyes with white highlights, pale skin and red eyes. 'Creeper. Definitely a creeper.' Kagome thought.

During her observation, she missed some of what Van Kleiss had said. Her crystal blue eyes narrowed as she let some of her Miko ki spread through the forest they were in. She was surprised that she could feel the nanites in the trees, plants and ground. He could control nature because the place was a nanite infested. Almost like, he was a part of it. What Kagome didn't notice was Van Kleiss looking at her with interested eyes as she looked around her.

Kagome walked behind as they followed Van Kleiss. He wanted something. She figured that something, is Rex. The allizard did say they were on 'his side'. Kagome nearly gasped at the sight that greeted them when they came out of the forest. It was a castle, sort of, it was made with trees, rocks and dirt. "Whoa." Kagome mumbled under her breath.

It was pretty cool. And very creepy.

* * *

\\MUAHAHAHAHAHA, ending the chapter, cliff hanger/

I thank **koryandrs**, **Aryenne**, and **Ukitakesluver1** for reviewing. And to my ninja readers, read and review please!


End file.
